When users access the Internet, they use web browsers such as Microsoft Explorer, Mozilla, Firefox, or Google Chrome, among others. Usually the first page displayed when the web browser is started is called a home page. Users can designate any website as a home page, but typically Internet users, use search engine enabled websites for their home page such as “MSN.COM”, “AOL.COM”, and “GOOGLE.COM”. Typically, these types of home pages have dynamic content feeds from several content providers and they feature advertisements from local or national advertisers. In most causes, the content that is featured on the home pages changes at some random interval to provide users with a variety of content from a variety of sources.
Entertainment related websites such as “MTV.COM”, “BET.COM” and EntertainmentWeekly.com display entertainment related content, and display some form of advertisement. In over 90% of the websites listed on “PC Magazine's Top 100 Websites List” most have dynamic content and advertisements from internal and third party sources. Further, websites generally provide users with content pertaining to a wide array of subjects and these websites feature some form of advertisement. It is typical to see commercial videos, banners, sponsored links and advertisements from internet advertising sources like Google, Yahoo, and Bing, etc. featured on websites through out the internet.
Psychometrics is the field of study concerned with the theory and technique of educational and psychological measurement, which includes the measurement of knowledge, abilities, attitudes, and personality traits. The field is primarily concerned with the construction and validation of measurement instruments, such as questionnaires, tests, and personality assessments. It involves two major research tasks, namely: (i) the construction of instruments and procedures for measurement; and (ii) the development and refinement of theoretical approaches to measurement. The instant invention gathers psychometric attributes of Registered Users and combines those psychometric attributes with Item Response Function methods to determine how and when digital content is presents to Registered Users.
It would be desirable for websites to have an automatic content distribution system that use Item Response Functions (IRF) to measure Registered User's reactions to content that is suggested based on the Registered User's psychometric reasoning abilities.
It would also be desirable for advertisers and content providers to have an automatic content distribution system that use Item Response Functions (IRF) to measure end-user reactions to content that is suggested based on the Registered User's psychometric reasoning abilities.
It would also be desirable for affiliates that endorse content and advertisement to have an automatic content distribution system that use Item Response Functions (IRF) to measure the end-user reactions to the content that is suggested based on the Registered User's psychometric reasoning abilities.
It would be desirable for software application developers to have an automatic content distribution system that use Item Response Functions (IRF) to measure end-user reactions to content that is suggested based on the Registered User's psychometric reasoning abilities.
It would be desirable for end-user's to have digital content, advertisements and software solutions suggested to them based on their individualized psychometric attributes and reasoning abilities. In addition, the system may track the Registered User's attributes and provide feedback.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a dynamic content distribution system that uses a unique Item Response Function (IRF) method to provide digital content to end-users based on psychometric reasoning.